The Prophecy of the Sun and Moon
by Gaijin-Sensei
Summary: Fera and Fero, twins separated by the two war goddesses, Bastet and Sekhmet. Both were given godlike powers, yet they didn't know that they were part of a prophecy that could decide the fate of the world.
1. Prologue

Hello. This is my first Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy fanfiction. I hope you like it.

Prologue

The bright sun loomed over the desert. The wind howled through the land. Bastet, the cat goddess, was walking through the desert until she heard a cry. It sounded like a baby. She quickly ran toward it, and it leads her to a small oasis. A basket laid very close to the water. As she approached the basket, the crying got louder and louder.

In the basket, she was surprised. Twin babies were inside, one boy and one girl. She reached for the girl, but a sudden gust of wind and dust stopped her. When the dust cleared and wind stopped, another figure stood in front of her. It was Sekhmet, the other, yet more destructive goddess of war. (Bastet is the other war goddess.)

"What do you want, Sekhmet?" Bastet asked as she took the girl in to her arms. Sekhmet looked at the boy. "I'm only interested in the boy." She said, "You keep the girl for your own use, but I'll turn her human brother into a powerful demigod." She grabbed the basket and walked away from Bastet.

"Wait!" Bastet called to her.

"What?" She answered back without turning around.

"Shouldn't we return these children to their parents?"

"It wouldn't matter. They are no where to be found."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I killed them."

"What! Why would you do that!"

"I caught their parents stealing from my temple. And you know what the penalty is for that. They should be lucky that I let their children live."

"Then how did the children get here?"

"Their parents fled here before I got them. Now, if you don't mind, I am going back to my temple. I just hope your new daughter doesn't turn into that good-for-nothing son of yours." Then she disappeared into a cloud of dust.

Bastet looked at the child in her arms. She was already sound asleep. "I'm so sorry, little one." She whispered to the child. "Your name is now Fera. Like what Sekhmet is doing to your brother, I will turn you into a demigoddess. So you can protect yourself in the future."

She took out small bottle with the opening shaped like a cat's head. She poured a glowing white liquid into Fera's mouth. It didn't even bother her. "In time, you'll have the powers of a goddess." She said to herself. She took Fera back to her temple.

A/N: I am so sorry that this so short. I hope it's okay.


	2. Like a Cat

Wow! I'm glad you guys like it! Jumps up and down. Here's Chapter 1.

Chapter 1

After Fera was found by Bastet, time seemed to pass by so quickly. Days turned into weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. Yet, after all this time, Fera showed no signs of turning into a demigoddess. She was now 16 years old, and she still looked completely human.

"This is so strange." Bastet thought. "I gave her the enchanted milk when she was still a baby. Why is it taking so long to take affect on her?" Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts. "What's the matter, mother, your favorite daughter lacking something?" It said. She turned around and there stood her very destructive son, Maahes, the lion god. His body was like man, but he had the head of a lion. His mane was blood-red and he wore gold armor.

"What are you doing here, Maahes? Shouldn't you be at your own temple?"

"Oh, come on, mother, can't I visit and see my 'favorite' little sister?"

"So be it, but if you harm Fera, there will be trouble." She walked away from Maahes and went back to her room.

Maahes then went looking for Fera. He walked all over the temple, until he found her on the roof of the temple. She was sitting on a giant statue of a cat. "Hello, little sister, how are you today?" He asked, nicely. She could tell that he was lying. "Oh, cut the nice-guy act, Maahes. I'm not falling for that!" She answered back, angrily.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your older brother?"

"Shut up, Maahes! I don't even think of you as a brother!"

He walked up to her, which made her leave. She went to the far corner of the roof. He still followed her, but this time she didn't leave. She was staring over the desert. She could see a village from a far. "It's a beautiful view, isn't it, Fera?" Maahes said to her. She nodded to him. "Wouldn't it be nice to find out how those other people live, instead of being trapped in this temple?" He said to her once more. She nodded again. "I bet the feeling of being trapped is practically killing you."

At that very moment, Maahes pushed her off the edge of the roof. "YOU JERK!" Fera said as she fell down. Maahes simply waved at her. "Ah, she's falling head first; I can't wait till she hits the ground." He thought, evilly. Suddenly, something caught his eye. Fera quickly turned over and now it was her feet pointing to the ground. Like a cat, she nimbly landed safely on her feet. "You are so dead when I get up there!" She yelled from below. He was shocked. "No way. No human could survive that fall, or land on their feet for that matter!" He thought.

Little did they know, they were being watched this whole time by Bastet. "You went against your word, and attempted to kill Fera." She said to herself. She was looking in a crystal ball. "Maahes, I'm very disappointed in you, but I'll let this go just this once. You are lucky that you helped me see that the milk has finally taken affect on Fera. But I'll keep an eye you, you were always called the Lord of the Massacre."

She went to the window and called a mummy eagle, using the eagle stone. When it came, she tied two notes to its feet. "It's about time we test the new demigods. I want to know how her brother is doing, and how she ranks with him. It also wouldn't hurt if I brought an old friend to see this challenge." She thought. She sent the eagle away with the notes.

A/N: I'm sorry so short again. I'll try to do better next time.


End file.
